


【朱白】再渡夜与胡颓子（PWP）

by Francescamccree



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francescamccree/pseuds/Francescamccree
Summary: 老男人与流浪人，性瘾症暗示注意，公开场合注意





	1. Chapter 1

01.

一盒嚼烟落地，跌落到异乡诡异的情感要借由牙齿的咀嚼蔓延开来。他是厌恶英格兰或者乔治敦，在秋夜喜欢在将未吞没的落羽杉与红枫缠上血液的颜色，永远隽永，永远去而复返。所幸，公园的长椅可以隐藏各色落寞的、濒死的伧夫俗子。以河狸帽或绅士领结，遮掩速食快餐廉价的污渍、色情杂志上落下的烟蒂和廉价威士忌，以及藏掖发黄卷折的不可回头车票。

女人，朱一龙因为醉酒而沉浸在过度消遣的回荡里，陌生的亚洲面孔让他在酒吧束手无措。年轻女人脸上的雀斑和大腿根部消退的廯斑，朱一龙都见过了。那时她的男友冲了过来，在朝肆意发笑的朱一龙高声叱骂，在发光的杯体里拾起玻璃砸中了他惹人喜爱的、漂亮挺拔的鼻梁。酒精很快像铁烙一般，渗进了他为此脆弱的、敞开的血肉，化作催化痛觉的针。

他拾起枫叶抿在自己沾有呕吐液体的嘴角，这才明白并非枫叶灌给他嗅觉刺鼻的血液，而是他正因此被处刑，为此劈裂血肉。

这时长椅上多了位客人，但流浪的狗不会怜悯舔舐他的血液，聪明的脑袋寻找过客，以袒露的、装作可怜的样子蜷缩，博取一点薄情的施舍。

朱一龙以为自己后半生将永远大厦倾倒，一无所有。在自己沦落到要去察言观色别人的冷漠神色时，突觉人生恍惚，直至黑夜卷起车流，人提起了拴狗绳。血液流进了他的鼻腔和嘴角，他在混沌的视线里看到有人在路灯下高挥笑意。

02.

先锋纪实文学里也会穿插一条情感的线条，似是在坚韧待宰的禽兽的皮肉里刺痛的针，锋利的、不留情的，无法流下任人捕捉的血液流淌，自始至终，穿肠而过也会遁迹，但这种痛感却无法消失。流落的娼妓他见惯多次，以臃肿的、疲软的皮肉，敞开遭受惩治、践踏多次的教堂洞口，要他忏悔罪恶。朱一龙遥遥望着他，想到了瘦削的山羊。

他愿意矗立在怪石嶙峋的岩坡上，看似愚钝的、迟缓的头颅正高高仰起，露出他漂亮的颈线。年轻娼妓的一面以背面高耸古老尖顶建筑和摩天玻璃墙做对比，折射出他的另一半脸。掉漆的路灯在今日下过雨后就变得晦明不堪。山羊隐藏了月夜的另一面，仿佛在小型影棚炽热灯下，捏住了企图捕捉他真实面目的想要掀开他衣物的摄影师。

黄色的路灯有飞蚊围绕其中，突兀的红色的塑料板凳多处磨痕。这是娼妓者在异乡的惯有姿势，或者是在朱一龙穿过小巷时被人扑面而来的腥臭的黄烟笑脸。一切都是即将渗进黑夜的朦胧色卡，瘦削的山羊将被啃食的身躯支撑起来。克苏鲁里诡异的世人要以矫情的语言描绘天使的降临，不过是他走向朱一龙的瞬间。

03.

他是为我索取钱财的吗？

朱一龙想起了旧宾馆里会有人挤着门缝塞小卡片，来者大多喜欢用虚假的照片蒙蔽真实的面孔。而他确实走向了自己。朱一龙自认为他并非自清者，可娼妓素来不愿接触公园的流浪汉、独自酣睡的落寞者。因为她们自知这些人身无分文，喜欢夺霸王餐。他还没得及装睡，就被来人攫住舌尖的言语，他兀自坐在自己腿上。

山羊的诅咒来自迷蒙的梦境，来自女生宿舍乐趣的冰镇可乐灌进他的喉咙。这时候朱一龙就想，无论他是否沦为娼妓，此刻都愿意享受神经兴奋带来的沉醉感。身无分文、酩酊大醉的朱一龙轻抚过面前的人湿漉漉的头发，他一定淋过雨。

于是他自称为白宇，拥有着对异乡同熟面孔的亲切感。原来刚才的甜腻的、在口中爆出无数气泡的亲吻是问候。令人匪夷所思的亲切礼仪，朱一龙静等着白宇倚靠在他身旁。他抬起喝尽半瓶的可乐递给了朱一龙，似乎是一场陌生人的关怀。

陌生人白宇并非他所想象的光鲜亮丽，他只是揭下身上不合身而肥大的外套，朱一龙猜他是从流浪汉身上偷来的。他将其盖在自己盘腿而坐的双膝上。夜晚的风从悬崖深处而来，袭击了各处伤痕的躯体。朱一龙看着终于露骨的、瘦弱的双臂在他眼前交错，酒液的浸润让他眼花缭乱。他是个年轻而张扬的年纪，而后年轻人将这具温暖的外套披给了自己，有人在旁边轻声吐语，你长得可真好看。

04.

白宇拥抱了他。

以一种十分别扭的姿势拥抱了他，仅仅是侧身伸过双臂揽住朱一龙的脖子。朱一龙选择用嘴唇探索这个人在黑夜里的隐晦的皮相。直到掠夺唇角的痣，他在干涸的沙漠里寻找刺痛人手掌的肉粒，以其瘙痒难耐的病症让他狠狠咬住企图忍受体内窜起的痛苦。

女人，男人。朱一龙的脑袋又混沌地想，他原来丝毫不畏惧男人投来温柔缱绻的亲吻。

于是放纵恶魔的枷锁被他徒手扯断，朱一龙的手接触过阴道、方向盘和劳斯莱斯特制钢笔。现在化为泡影的虚境成为他自认熟稔的千刃阻力。他以猥亵者、作孽人的态度肆意扯下伪善面具，扯开白宇仍然清醒的裤子，伸进他的洞穴。

白宇没有反抗，反倒是热情地任由朱一龙的手更加试探地戳进隐蔽的穴肉。他将身躯压在朱一龙分开的两条腿上，伸出带有伤疤的手开始摩挲朱一龙胸前的口袋。

“我不会付钱给你。”朱一龙感受到他穴肉褶皱，干涩且阻挠。于是他伸展其他蜷缩的手指骚弄他的腿根，他要肆意闯入，要洞穴流出妥协的热泪。于是在他猖狂放下狠话的时候，他仅仅也是在路灯将歇的时刻，从沾有液体的穴口探出来，抿在自己嘴里。

白宇是个大概是被天使欺凌的同类，他在彻底陷入黑暗的最后时刻，看到了猥亵犯对他下体的嘲弄。于是他自认轻蔑地拾起手落下朱一龙的脸，不轻不重，很像多年的情人一丝黄色笑话扯起的嗔怒力度。

痛感和羞辱仍然存在，朱一龙在仅仅侧脸遭到袭击后就转脸夺去亲吻。在贪恋的吮吸中朱一龙从彼此高超的、娴熟的吻技里寻找脑子里这样热情的过客面庞。好像有，也好像没有。只知道白宇的舌头沾了胡颓子、塑料汽水，甜腻的发疯是一颗颗樱桃炸弹带来的惊喜。

他一手轻抚着因为剧烈喘息而脖颈摆动的白宇，另一手继续伸到门口探索其中陈设。红灯区的娼妓会牵着他的手揭开洞口，他用脑袋探进去的时候才知道教堂也会这样富丽堂皇而又污秽不堪。

是男人下体的味道。

他进展的越深，白宇就会因戳弄的不舒服而轻哼躲避，也会被朱一龙咬开衣服扣搭舔舐胸脯。没有如约而至高耸的两座山峰，山羊依然薄情、冷漠而吝啬。朱一龙为这似有似无的软肉而轻叹，他会因为一场无人说清道明的性爱而转变口味。

朱一龙很聪明，扩张带来的顺畅让他足以用手指让对方阴茎挺立。他找到了对方的前列腺，到达了终点的双手宛如蔓延疯长的藤蔓，彼此交错逐步攻陷。白宇身体躬起，胸前还忍受着前方猛兽的嘶咬。他抓着朱一龙凌乱的、许久未修剪的头发亲吻，挺立的阴茎被朱一龙摁在裤裆里，而后在一阵嘶哑的呻吟喘息里，喷薄的精液渗透到朱一龙裤子上。

他更为热切的贴近朱一龙，发出无神的热气：“想、想让你进来……”

而后等到朱一龙彻底进来的时候他又开始啊啊颤抖低吟，不顾情面的、自下而上的抽动让白宇将自身重量完全压在朱一龙身上。恶劣的猥亵者朱一龙开始索取亲吻，因为姿势蜷曲而让左手手指抽搐，白宇将其包裹在融化的口腔里，发出轻轻地笑声。

05.

他感受到肌肉酸痛而带来骨节阵痛，可是白宇的甬道的湿热正在舔舐他的阴茎。他简直要发疯，只是紧紧搂着对方半褪的腰身就没停下律动。深夜的长椅无人顾及，有深夜车辆发出鄙夷的、辱骂的叱骂嘲笑声。可是他几乎是吸上了毒品和兴奋剂，他感受到这些热液在无处不浇灌他残留在白宇体内唯一肉体。

白宇紧紧扣着朱一龙闷哼，因为朱一龙射在他的甬道里。像条野狗得到施舍一样开始啃咬白宇露出的脖颈、脸颊。白宇没有踢开他，反而推着朱一龙躺倒在狭窄的长椅上。朱一龙伸进了被体液浸湿而又冷风吹得冰凉的裤子里，继续揉搓白宇的下体。

他的阴茎还藏在那出洞穴里。

现下两个潦倒的人，还无法做到米兰•昆德拉笔下那样灿烂、绚丽的性爱描写。只知道朱一龙侧过身又从侧面开始操他的天使。他们像步入发情期在公园偶遇的野狗，不顾旁人怀疑的目光将下体纠缠，让彼此阴茎与穴肉交融。

白宇闻到了精液的味道，以及朱一龙耸动身躯上流淌的汗液。他的后颈袒露无疑，被野兽拧断脖子的危险也在他被咬之后感受深切。他支起颤抖的腿，发现朱一龙钟爱掐他腿根隐秘、晦涩的软肉，他摸到自己下腹正被铁烙侵犯，一处处上下抽插的光景让他阴茎抖落液体，在星夜露天之下，似是裸体油画被朱一龙这个野兽派主义画家将自渎的精液抖抖，任由污秽的液体成为万道河川，流到画的各处缝隙。流到白宇下身为他慷慨的缝隙，再被他的利器捅开，剥啄前列腺让人喘息急促的兴奋高昂点。

直至夜色即将消退，朱一龙才将他疲软的阴茎里从泥潭中抽出。白宇光着两个仍流淌彼此混杂液体的腿缠在朱一龙裤子上，他没摸到纸钞、烟盒或者遭人唾弃的求婚戒指。但却被人发现偷盗，仅仅是看着对方布满血丝的眼睛，抓住了白宇的手虽温柔，眼中带着愠怒：

“这次我想赊账，这样下次你就会来再找我。”

白宇好气又好笑，但在经历了刚才那样朦胧后，对于朱一龙来说，他是什么样的生活经历也不应该坦诚。于是他轻轻起身，给这个裸露着阴茎，却因醉酒昏昏欲睡的恶魔轻轻额头一吻，并替他掖好外套遮羞。不带情欲的吻仿佛给俩人荒诞行迹开了小小的讽刺，白宇旋即一笑。

06.

收容所剩下的咖啡渣滓泡起来就像劣质嚼烟一样难闻，朱一龙舔了舔手上粘的黄油酱。他自以为西欧落寞的宽容制度是给他这种没落、沉湎之人一个很好的藏身地，这样就容许他在落败之后选择畏缩和懒惰。

玻璃窗外仍然布置着炫丽、明亮的都市光景。他倚靠在起雾的玻璃窗上，细嗅着旧木桌上残留的毛发。免费阅读报纸上是他用塑料笔划过一条条的招聘信息，他准备等着时机去排队打公共免费电话。

家养的小狗被主人很乖顺的牵着，朱一龙在收容所对面看到了熟悉的身影。他正穿着整洁、拿起手机举着电子屏幕信息与几个年轻男人女人攀谈，时时爆发一阵大笑。朱一龙摩挲下巴，他的后背和脖颈上应该有他啃咬的痕迹，他在想白宇是如何自己妥善处理而不被人调笑的。或许现在，他们讨论着年轻话题的球赛、音乐节和酒吧晚宴，仿佛与沦落风尘的那夜不同，他本不属于站街人士坐的又冷又硬的红色塑料板凳。

有女孩亲吻了他的脸颊，露出甜蜜的笑容。

朱一龙突然觉得沉寂已久的情感触觉变得敏锐和脆弱起来，他应该为这种狡诈狠戾的小骗子愤怒吗，还是羞恼。这种复杂的情感终于渗透到他试探的眼神里。白宇也是因为那晚朱一龙醉酒沉靡的目光盯了很久，才被吸引。

过了很久，白宇终于被他这种窥探的目光吸引，本应热情洋溢的笑意变得深邃和羞涩。

朱一龙终于知晓，原来白宇这种生物是白日喜欢做伪善面具；到了夜晚，原来各自都是愿匍匐于野兽下的凌厉山羊，要以柔弱叫声与滑腻身躯，寻求被剥削皮肉的隐晦渴求。

END？


	2. This Is What Makes Us Boys（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 胡颓子的后续  
> 性瘾症暗示注意，NTR注意，非1v1注意  
> 之前老虐老白，这次虐虐龙哥  
> 两人年龄差比较大

01.

傍晚如天鹅丝绒般的稠云卷到头颅之上，朱一龙刚要俯身捡起圆珠笔时，那些昏黄的、绛紫的色彩就像是被彩铅叠了三层揉皱的纸桨，随闪烁的宝格丽电子投屏突兀卷成天然油彩。眼前飘过馥郁的蓝山咖啡和掉漆的高跟鞋，小型音乐喷泉及毁容的青砌雕像。所有一切饱含爱意与热烈的场景像是把朱一龙逼成一位哮喘病人，他深感窒息和爱无力。

弗拉基米尔•纳博科夫式朱一龙尖酸刻薄跃然“身”上，他将自己的濒临逼近的四十岁征兆提前抹杀，一如既往做孤独的、迂腐的文字商人，怒斥现代高寰楼宇，人心叵测。却沦落到流浪汉的境地被公司董事会以举手表决踢出精英云端。

他竟然把自己心血葬送于一场举手表决会，想来也可笑，可他也不是乔布斯绝地反杀的经典案例。不然也不会流落半年之久无人在全世界敌对时为他伸出手。他的朋友、亲人、情人，皆离他而去。

今日份最后一张免费报纸被拉丁美裔流浪汉捡走，他藏在破吉他盒子里，伸手不客气地朝朱一龙吼道：“给钱。”

02.

他又一次鬼迷心窍的跟踪白宇。

音乐喷泉高悬而鸣，白宇身边的女孩子脸上闪过或猩红或靛青的荧光色彩灯，他们姿势亲密，时而躲在密集人群中嬉笑。朱一龙在唯一一次水帘屏障后看到了两人相拥而吻的画面。薄日已下，像矗立于悬崖的附近的长椅之夜，他嘴角或许有迷迭香缠绕。朱一龙手里紧握被他划满字迹的报纸，耳朵里回荡着英式摇滚乐，在朦胧中窥探白宇肆虐地、侵占的似藤蔓纠缠女人的口腔，可他头部以下的躯体宛如雕塑。

他想起那晚耳边冷风灌溉而来，白宇后背带来了烟火轰鸣。他喜欢在接吻的时候抓着朱一龙湿漉漉的头发，喜欢留下喘息间隙的时候亲吻朱一龙的眼睛，喜欢用手抚摸千疮百孔的破布衣服。他要在朱一龙的脊背上做雕刻棘背龙的骨痕，要用牙齿咬锁骨和脖颈，留下脆皮炸鸡的呛人味道。

一吻结束，喷薄的泉水应声而起。朱一龙好似用眼神完成了与白宇抚背而吻。他的口腔像是聪明的犬类嗅觉标记气味一样留下白宇的味道。他望的入神，竟也开始任由发酵的痛苦倾泻出来。

他尝过的棉花糖顿时变得酸涩，刺痛和困苦。他中午吃过一顿食觉无味的豆角焖面，烧焦的豆角被他无神苦涩吞下。为什么，他又发出那天在收容所白宇对他露出意味不明笑容的焦虑。

焦虑、烦躁以及羞愤，他像个色情嫖客被变相的仙人跳戏耍一般。他自以为自己涉世够深厚够绝狠，半年来的落魄无能，让他像所有庸劣的中年男人一样充满了妒火。他并未像白宇这种天生含金汤匙而自有贵族气质，他被陈腐的老头一手挥下，被年轻公子哥一笑戏谑。

暴虐的怒火让他隐忍艰难，所以在白宇安置好女友自己准备挤过人群去买票时，朱一龙鬼使神差跟了过去。

03.

活脱脱像被一位被无知的HR调侃一样，朱一龙卷起了报纸，白宇却逐渐远离人群，拐到了两栋楼间的缝隙里，这里藏掖垃圾桶和尸体袋。朱一龙一眼便知白宇发现有人跟了他。

于是他看似沉稳地、平缓地走到缝隙门口，以他高大、残缺的身躯挡住了夜晚崩塌唯一的光线，白宇的精致瘦削的脸庞宛如被一刀漆黑夜色划过，他在喉咙里挤出嘶哑的笑。

“我还在想，你会在那里看我到什么时候。”

话音刚落，朱一龙就欺身而上，他仗着这个角落没监控，就一把把白宇推到垃圾箱盖上，而后伸出拳头揍了他的腹部。

污秽的积水喷溅到白宇昂贵的鞋子上，因为下意识的躬身让他撞到遍地垃圾的山堆上。野猫发出暴起而肆虐的尖叫，腥臭恶劣的味道因为白宇的动作喷薄而起，招惹蚊蝇骚动。白宇堪堪站住干呕了一会，以满怀颓意的眼神望着朱一龙。

啊，朱一龙为此哀叹。他在这个人眼里看到了整个世界是精致锡箔纸包裹的垃圾堆，他在白宇身上看透了一种恶劣人对世界爱意的消磨殆尽和性意识的放纵与肆无忌惮。传统的男人不懂年轻人如何自生自灭，只知道白宇对烧焦的爱情充满了无力感。

“给、给我点时间……”白宇身子单薄，没有受过他人仗凌。受了委屈的年轻人咳嗽了几声脖子就变得粗红，他转而露出讨好的笑容靠近朱一龙：“等我把她送回家。”

他该为这句话难受，愤怒，拒绝！但是朱一龙出奇地犹豫与渴望，他渴望白宇的触碰与爱抚，渴望他像那晚一样接他并不指名道姓的情话。

他们都有，或者有过深爱之人。

所以等到那位看起来被哄骗的懵懂无知的年轻女孩子凑过来，想要临别一吻却被白宇躲过。他感受到了谴责与背德。但是白宇却像个搂好哥们一样揽着朱一龙上了副驾，一路上喋喋不休，像个刚认识的熟络的新朋友一样。说他爹狠心把他抛在这种村落，让他一人赚钱去跳蚤市场淘来这辆二手车，说他买过三十岁男人被枪口磕掉的牙齿，还尝过女友的洗澡水。他把自己拉的与朱一龙更为靠近，这样让朱一龙如坐针毡。

不，不应该让他们一夜情的关系变得如此平淡而无迹可寻，朱一龙为此哀叹。

“你找过多少人？”

“这对你来说没关系。”

“你有女朋友，可你连亲吻她都不愿意，”朱一龙瞥了他一眼，继续说：“你为什么这样对她，你为什么这样对我。”

谁知白宇刚停下车，看着这位曾如日中天的落寞炮友。仔细打量了会，靠过来亲了朱一龙一口，只一瞬间他就笑了：“我很爱她，所以我不能对她做这些于她来说看起来病态的事，我就是这样一个发泄不完的劣人，我不能伤害她。”

“和爱的人做爱有他妈什么可羞耻的，到底是我年纪大还是你迂腐？”朱一龙不满。

白宇没有立即回答，只是用了点脾气关了车门。俩人隔着一道黑漆漆的车身，白宇的眼睛有了阴翳，没有正面回答问题。朱一龙敲了敲车顶盖，白宇语气不爽：

“你这不是犯贱？”

“什么？”朱一龙以为听错了话。

“我说，你他妈这不是犯贱。你我既然不过打了一炮，你就要当道德卫士从头到尾斥责我，我何必对你忠诚坦诚相对呢。你真要对我魂牵梦绕了，也不一定是我白宇这个人吧。黑灯瞎火办事，谁能看得清谁呢。”

04.

朱一龙躺在白宇床上翻着情色杂志，他在整个冰冷肃白的房间里看到的只有杂乱、狼藉和无处躲藏。高层楼的黑夜提早降临，所有房间刺眼的白光被白宇奢侈的全面大开。白宇正踩着瓷砖墙壁抖腿抽烟，掐着烟灰往盆栽里抖。老咖啡壶抽着雾气，朱一龙想起白宇炫耀他在电脑里存的黄片资源。他们像所有陌路城市的同居者，前场开端竟然产生一点诡异的平静相处。

他身前的白宇好瘦，白色肥大的T恤逃不过开窗闯进来的冷风。他踩着地毯上被碾碎的猫粮和薯片的碎粒，调味剂的颗粒藏在光裸的脚趾间黏住缠绕，朱一龙端详着毛毯上凝结的斑块和猩红的干涸血迹，投到透明茶几上的《魂断蓝桥》到了男女主相拥而吻的画面。

朱一龙在这时候伸到了白宇的裤子里，将他整个人禁锢在沙发上亲吻。在这好一会儿前，朱一龙喝着咖啡看了会白宇盗版资源存下的录像，看不清朦胧晦涩的人脸。只看到在摄影师笨拙手法下喜欢把性交的地方放置多个机位、或放大拉远，让人眼睛盯着黝黑的地方流出白色的液体和凝结着肠液，用话筒收下雄壮胸毛裹挟下的喘息呻吟。朱一龙意要模仿这些画面，就把人摁在沙发里揉搓他的卵蛋，而后攀附而上他的阴茎给他手淫。

手淫的效果很好，朱一龙很懂得不轻不缓的揉搓套弄，像广场做人形泡泡一样拉起色情漫长的圈套，而后用他温热的口腔要讨好这个比他还要糟糕至极的年轻人。白宇不忌惮呻吟，只是失神地断断续续的仰头吞唾沫、喉咙里挤出喘息。白宇起先嘲弄刻板的、固执的大叔竟然此时变得懦弱温柔起来，白宇的眼神闪过一点波谲色彩。但这点儿清醒被随后刺激的旖旎神经彻底吞掉，以闷哼一声射了出来，朱一龙在那之前离开，还在白宇断断续续吐出精液的时候伸手继续撸动，另一只手扩张他的后穴。

他要，他想要白宇。他因此变得痛苦起来，只是草草扩张就把他的阴茎吞进了穴肉。直到这时候他才安慰自己，白宇的穴肉如此渴望自己、爱慕自己，依恋自己，这世上唯一和他相融的也只有他。

于是朱一龙整个身躯把白宇压在柔软而塌陷的沙发里，闻着彼此并不好闻的汗臭和薯片残渣吮吸过的青椒味道。他将阴茎精准地捣入前列腺的方向，任由这些自发流出淫靡液体的软肉吸附他。他从来不喜缠绵揣摩，到了白宇这里只想做侵占领地的野狗，急促而拱起腰背的连续抽插让白宇开始搂紧朱一龙开始求饶。

他感受到滚烫的、热烈的肉体就缠着他，却也被他刺痛而撕裂着，白宇被他啃上胸前红粒，像捕获女人敏感脆弱的地方一样亲吻他的胸脯。像上次一样，像他面对的无数个人一样。

嫉妒让他做得更狠，朱一龙在他唇吻里错觉品尝到了湿热。不，不是唾液也不是精液，这种液体从他自始至终沉迷的双眼而来，这些泪液意味着妥协。

他最终毫不留情地射到白宇肚子里，抽出耷拉的阴茎，脱下碍事的内裤和裤子扔到一片狼藉的沙发上，缓缓盯着白宇从情欲高峰上下来。

白宇挣扎着爬起来，进浴室前闻到厕所里猫尿的猫骚味，这只猫因为领地的入侵而发出了对朱一龙最大的威胁。于是他只好揉揉酸痛的屁股，喊朱一龙帮忙打扫，他则闪身关了门开始洗澡。

05.

电视上开始播放汉密尔顿音乐剧的高潮，朱一龙在蒙布玻璃外听着白宇在里面自慰。他叫声忽高忽低，随女主角安吉莉卡•斯凯勒控诉唯爱不得的声腔相融，与淅沥得的花洒声交汇，像是共赴色情派对上一场淫声高唱。朱一龙作为色情艺术的闯入者，显得格外突兀而张狂，他打破惯有的台词和唱付，要用他湿热的身躯紧贴白宇的脊背，要完成他对艺术品粗鲁的亵渎。

傍晚那场阴云原来终是扑面而来，音乐喷泉后的朱一龙变幻的神情原来早被白宇一一捕获。他们听着歌，终于在滚烫的热水刺痛，要以肉体的交缠换来一场嘶吼和彻底隔绝爱与性的双生。但朱一龙却只是紧紧拥抱着他，他的生殖器，不以窥伺动机问候白宇的下身，只是做到相拥者缱绻时的唯一阻碍。

白宇终于被无形的“爱人”从后揽住，他的眼泪意味不明，也好在这些花洒水能够掩盖他的胆怯和袒露皮肉后的丑陋。白宇这次没有阻拦，裸露的躯体变得温热，这些原本沾有精液的水珠竟也变得无影无踪，朱一龙垂下眼睛亲吻他的肩头。

他是个傻子，竟然想求他爱一个人，朱一龙在内心孤独地哀求。

TBC


	3. This is What Makes Us Boys（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性瘾症、站街白注意，伪NTR注意  
> 非1v1注意  
> 正义路人zyl的劝妓从良垃圾文学

06.

白宇一直没有想要赶朱一龙走的意思，甚至出门时没有带钥匙，看样子是认为朱一龙现下不会走。白宇，他看起来比任何做娼妓的都要洒脱、自由，任何着身于他身上明码标价的西装或衬衫都在横扫任何一家奢侈店的标签。

有钱人做起了这样的生意，朱一龙内心有些想笑。仿佛是打破既定小人物底层挣扎的轨道，撕裂所谓救赎灵魂的身份束缚。白宇将这种随意倾泻到各地，将消遣定义为自己并不苦悲人声的生活手段。正如那天白宇都没像任何妓女讨饶那样挖空朱一龙的口袋，在他精英的头脑里只会攫取朱一龙漂浮在表面的讯息：大厦倾垮下的流浪人，投资坟墓里的失败者。

这样的年轻人注定不会将感情的萌发看的太天真太灿烂。他的小脑袋里只会想着该花多少钱买一个性爱玩具或者香烟，该花多少时间决定今晚是留住自己的屁股打游戏还是走到冷风萧瑟的街上寻求一个下体的亲吻。于是反差下来，朱一龙倒像是被这种自命注定高贵的人群嫖了个彻底，只会任由白宇俯下身趴在他腿间，拨弄耻毛之间的阴茎，说些调笑，说些戏谑。

今天朱一龙特意点开了一个语音留言，在洗漱的期间便听着招聘主管诚挚邀请面试的消息。等他拿起早就凉透的、被白宇贴上提醒自热便条的速食包装盒，好不容易安顿下来蹲到电脑前开始处理这些消息。也要怪他，昨晚他和白宇胡搞了一晚，实在算不上什么好教训，顶多因为睡眠不足和落枕复杂起来让他烦躁而已。

电脑没有关闭，电池生命告急。朱一龙刚端下没多久，就看到一个他从未见过的网络直播性爱网站的标头，以及一个赤裸的女人正剥开自己下体插进洞穴。朱一龙一愣，因为这个赤裸的女人将屁股移开了镜头，露出了那本就妆容过度、疲态尽显的丽人姿态。她湿漉漉的长发瘫倒在那张褶皱的床上，揉捏着袒露着硕大的胸部和圆滚滚的屁股，带着模糊的刺青，在迷蒙的尘埃里吐出冰冷的语气：“怎么了，你是白宇的男朋友吧。”

他顿时吓得关掉电脑，又在一阵震惊之中来回踱步失语。他这才意识到，白宇家中所有布局散漫、混乱。随意可翻的情色杂志他总能一脚踩到，随意翻开的电脑储备都有黄片和直播。他似乎将这种自身的标价跌落到极致，敞开到极致。正如她所说，买一个打碎男人的牙齿或者喝女友的洗澡水，向来让朱一龙这种固守姿态的人嗤之以鼻，但白宇从不觉得他该与朱一龙争辩这是否合理。

07.

直到晚上，白宇仍然没有回来。他原本要说，他懒得管白宇的性生活。但他内心却在步步收得狭窄。一个沉浸感情的苦恼让他并不做的那么大度，反而充满对于不知情人无声的单方面控诉。正如那个初遇的夜晚，当白宇坐在刺眼红色的塑料板凳上，等着来往的男人或女人采摘这枚娇艳的玫瑰，他该怎样吐出舒服的烟圈，消磨着去套住这个随时喜欢游走在自我沉沦的男人。

他甚至没有白宇的电话，没有白宇的社交软件。只是在揣着家门钥匙匆匆裹着冷风出去。这样的不安驱使他一路让他在反思自己是否愚拙或多管闲事。他甚至连做到一句劝言的男朋友身份都算不上。男朋友，朱一龙是否真的愿意让自己处于白宇男朋友身份上去容纳他和另一个女人，仅仅隔着网络平台直播性爱。白宇这样赤身裸体献过太多人，也任人抚摸过他的一切。

他或许愿意遭受性虐、遭受情趣、遭受称之为身体接触的烟圈滚烫，在这一道瘦削的山羊古迹流连脊骨、肩膀和锁骨。朱一龙在昨晚将这种上过他的人情绪一一看清，他们将其发泄，将其骂街，以白宇为敞开撕裂的洞口，流淌的精液是他们唯一肯软弱的证明。

于是他走到了两个人第一次相遇的地方——至少站街女是不愿意再为了另一个地盘扯头花的。已经将近十点，气温又是零下。唯一的光源是公园前最后的路灯，它像盏深夜森林里微不足道的萤火虫，太平洋沉沦的孤独前照灯，矿洞废墟里唯一反射的镜片微光。冰冷的山羊站于高耸的光照之下，笼罩出怪异的文艺复兴光辉画像。他捻起烟，张开嘴，吐掉口香糖，不过一会儿，男孩子的固执就飘出来：他们喜欢做圆圆的、轻轻的烟圈哄人开心。

这座废墟之下仍有人为此开张。白宇，他仅仅是走在为深夜买醉的男人身边，搓出热气，轻飘飘地道出一声价格的起伏。任何人都会为他的低廉、为他的外貌和性癖的宽容而喜爱。朱一龙遥遥站在远处，看着被陌生男人亲吻的白宇并不讨厌，表情沉湎，但却缺少昨晚的挣扎和挑剔。他首先把性的感受放在前提，原来这样与陌生男人做爱就不会牵扯恶心与作呕。而爱飘在脑海，也许是之前见过的女友，也许是今天见过的色情女主播，但他更希望是自己。

所以当陌生男人揽着他的腰准备上车时，朱一龙突然追了上来。他上前拉住白宇。白宇并没喝醉，意识看起来非常清醒，因为他为朱一龙的再次出现而惊讶了那么一会儿。这时候陌生男人摆出一副怎么你俩认识的表情，而白宇连忙打趣：“叫你白嫖那么多次，今天我忙着，你快回去吧。”

“把钱给他。”朱一龙掐了白宇的烟，他内心却也愤怒地想也吸一口。

“什么？”白宇没听清。

“我让你把钱给他。”朱一龙死死盯着白宇，盯得时间久了就让白宇笑出声。陌生男人不想掺和两人矛盾，要拉白宇另一边要走。

朱一龙这时慌了，好像真正目睹白宇接客的场面他才变得怯懦和恐惧。只见他上翻下翻，从口袋里抓些仅剩的纸钞，扔在了陌生男人面前，就把白宇拽走了。

那胳膊拽的紧，肯定也让娇生惯养的有钱人白宇疼了。但现在他根本顾不上白宇怎样讽刺嘲笑他，他只是觉得，要再走一步，别让那个陌生男人追上来。

等到两个人走了很久，白宇甩开了他的桎梏，朱一龙也任由他离开。他知道，白宇脸上满是愤怒、不满和不解，一个坏人生意的正义感没必要在他这儿发泄，虽说白宇只当消遣，不当生活苟且，可他照样为这种插足而气愤。

此时他盯着朱一龙那张纯良又可怜的脸，嘴巴上却吐不出什么话。只是在白宇临走几步就紧紧跟着，俨然不想惹他爆发的样子。一个又穷又要爱的嫖客追随一个性瘾缠身的娼妓，这种画面再为之调笑不过。

于是白宇沉默下来，不再脸上表露情绪，只是顺着道路慢吞吞地走回家。深夜降临的时候，满地飘洒的落叶和石子扫过了他们影子，他在一处又一处昏黄的路灯里暂且隐藏自己肮脏的的内心与影子，只是在沿街飞驰而过的黑面玻璃上，确认跟在自己身上的男人到底有没有放缓脚步。

直到这漫长的旅程插入了为饥饿狂吠的狗，为财产抛出楼道哭泣的妻子，为停电不听叱骂砸东西泄愤的邻居。白宇这时站在了原地，回头看向黑夜里难得被声控灯短暂照亮的高大身影。那人的眼睛在这处闪烁的灯光中，留存他原本倾垮的温柔、死去的生活和流动的血热。那样凌厉的面孔和沉溺的眉眼相冲突，在白宇这里赚足了好感，也懒得去理他无限期的白嫖。

风声乍起，枫叶堆挤出小小旋涡，短暂的明亮在沉默对视中突然落下。他的心境一如他一夜垮掉的公司裁决和精英跌落，在万众人处萧条的夜晚坚守那一点对于追随的固执和蠢笨，白宇突然笑出了声。

朱一龙为此不解，他有些单纯地走上前掏出钥匙。还没开口，白宇就揽过他来亲吻。这次的吻让笨拙的老男人不知道该如何应对，只是挤在两人之间的钥匙只好随着白宇的沉迷小心地伸到他后背抱住，加深这个吻。他不知道白宇这个吻是出自妓女的问候，还是动情夜晚荷尔蒙的攀升，亦或是出自对自己的一点点放纵。他静带着白宇的嘴巴做出反应，等着白宇咬了一会儿他的嘴唇像幼时贪嘴的孩子一样伸进他温热的口腔里。等到张开唇齿间泄露白宇的喘息和嗯鸣，朱一龙才发觉信号把白宇一把抱起，缓缓踏上楼梯。

08.

这次白宇让朱一龙躺在地板上，像任何一版时代周刊版面设计的人躺在满地堆积杂志的金融家。只不过这些杂志充斥劲爆裸露肉体，所以连朱一龙躺在那里都并觉得受用。这时白宇脱掉鞋子爬到朱一龙身上，像是今早朱一龙见到的那个女主播一样，将屁股坐在自己脸前。

他才不顾朱一龙是否接受这样进展迅速的举动，就自顾自拉开朱一龙的裤链掏出阴茎开始搓到自己手里。那时候朱一龙倒是萌生了一种在自己几把上放一个摄像头看白宇表情的想法。白宇的带动氛围总是那样轻巧，在他极富技巧性的吞下龟头和茎身，并侧下脸颊轻轻舔弄的时候，就让朱一龙沉醉着抚摸着仅仅剥下一半的裤子开始揉搓他向来性感十足的屁股和穴眼。

他伸进舌头，一如白宇每次站街都提前做好清洁那样柔软。他伸到那处紧缩的褶皱里加上手指，就会引起身上的人吞进阴茎的呻吟，甚至故意抬起臀部颤抖着请求更多。他向来收放自如，容纳一切。在朱一龙因为白宇的口交逐渐勃起并硬挺的时候，他也更多地因为毫不留情地插入手指扩张，和时不时的舌头舔弄让白宇自动让其穴口更加扩展。

等到白宇的肆意淫叫，甚至因为舔穴射精后。他在吐出阴茎后瘫软的吐着粘稠的前列腺液和口水忘情仰头喘息时，朱一龙抓住了这个机会，将他翻身压在了自己之下，仅仅是解开了裤子就迫不及待捅进了那个发骚求操的穴口。这次进展不再缓慢色情，在朱一龙捅入的时刻白宇忍不住扬起脖颈发出了快乐的嬉笑声。

他搭起白宇两条伸展的双腿，看着自己的阴茎随着莽撞的抽插进出于那个可怜又色情的穴口，情不自禁速度又加快了些。甚至要带着白宇双手抓不住着地板摇着头抖动身躯露出痛苦又爽快的表情。

他是个向来被人欺凌的身份，却自认高贵，自认不满。所有的嫖客无一不展现出对白宇这种痛哭表情的性爱愤怒。在下体支撑自己操入这个洞穴时，白宇表露出的任何求求你、慢一点儿都成为无情抽插的导火索。而这也是白宇的目的，在更快的抽插节奏下，在更精确的前列腺戳弄下，一次又一次带入到他神经颤抖和肉体震撼的地方，直到彻底失神，任由居高临下操他的朱一龙随生理泪水模糊，沦为每一个嫖客。

突然，朱一龙吻了过来。其实有些嫖客都会邀请亲吻，白宇向来会当做情趣感染，并不拒绝。但这次朱一龙的亲吻里十分霸道，不会说些冠冕堂皇的绅士邀请和问候，像是在委屈叫喊一个所属物的离开和抛弃。他饱含深情、饱含愤慨，可怜兮兮却又愤怒无比的咬紧他的唇舌，连同他下身抽插的节奏，在过快的高潮来临之时轻声呼喊白宇，白宇。

这次朱一龙仍然射到他的肚子里，在高潮之际甚至喘息着搂紧了白宇，将事后的温存遍布了白宇全身。白宇这次从他迷离的眼神之中拔出脑袋，恍惚这个男人鲁莽之后对于爱情的渴望。一个与他早就相隔甚远的名词。

这次朱一龙再次吻下去，白宇离奇并没有拒绝。

他似乎再也不能对陌生男人说出相同讽刺的话，因为他在自己心腹演练一遍。竟然发觉心脏提前抽痛，眼泪为此流淌。

而这个吻也将他的眼泪一同拭去。

TBC


	4. 2

01.

傍晚如天鹅丝绒般的稠云卷到头颅之上，朱一龙刚要俯身捡起圆珠笔时，那些昏黄的、绛紫的色彩就像是被彩铅叠了三层揉皱的纸桨，随闪烁的宝格丽电子投屏突兀卷成天然油彩。眼前飘过馥郁的蓝山咖啡和掉漆的高跟鞋，小型音乐喷泉及毁容的青砌雕像。所有一切饱含爱意与热烈的场景像是把朱一龙逼成一位哮喘病人，他深感窒息和爱无力。

弗拉基米尔•纳博科夫式朱一龙尖酸刻薄跃然“身”上，他将自己的濒临逼近的四十岁征兆提前抹杀，一如既往做孤独的、迂腐的文字商人，怒斥现代高寰楼宇，人心叵测。却沦落到流浪汉的境地被公司董事会以举手表决踢出精英云端。

他竟然把自己心血葬送于一场举手表决会，想来也可笑，可他也不是乔布斯绝地反杀的经典案例。不然也不会流落半年之久无人在全世界敌对时为他伸出手。他的朋友、亲人、情人，皆离他而去。

今日份最后一张免费报纸被拉丁美裔流浪汉捡走，他藏在破吉他盒子里，伸手不客气地朝朱一龙吼道：“给钱。”

02.

他又一次鬼迷心窍的跟踪白宇。

音乐喷泉高悬而鸣，白宇身边的女孩子脸上闪过或猩红或靛青的荧光色彩灯，他们姿势亲密，时而躲在密集人群中嬉笑。朱一龙在唯一一次水帘屏障后看到了两人相拥而吻的画面。薄日已下，像矗立于悬崖的附近的长椅之夜，他嘴角或许有迷迭香缠绕。朱一龙手里紧握被他划满字迹的报纸，耳朵里回荡着英式摇滚乐，在朦胧中窥探白宇肆虐地、侵占的似藤蔓纠缠女人的口腔，可他头部以下的躯体宛如雕塑。

他想起那晚耳边冷风灌溉而来，白宇后背带来了烟火轰鸣。他喜欢在接吻的时候抓着朱一龙湿漉漉的头发，喜欢留下喘息间隙的时候亲吻朱一龙的眼睛，喜欢用手抚摸千疮百孔的破布衣服。他要在朱一龙的脊背上做雕刻棘背龙的骨痕，要用牙齿咬锁骨和脖颈，留下脆皮炸鸡的呛人味道。

一吻结束，喷薄的泉水应声而起。朱一龙好似用眼神完成了与白宇抚背而吻。他的口腔像是聪明的犬类嗅觉标记气味一样留下白宇的味道。他望的入神，竟也开始任由发酵的痛苦倾泻出来。

他尝过的棉花糖顿时变得酸涩，刺痛和困苦。他中午吃过一顿食觉无味的豆角焖面，烧焦的豆角被他无神苦涩吞下。为什么，他又发出那天在收容所白宇对他露出意味不明笑容的焦虑。

焦虑、烦躁以及羞愤，他像个色情嫖客被变相的仙人跳戏耍一般。他自以为自己涉世够深厚够绝狠，半年来的落魄无能，让他像所有庸劣的中年男人一样充满了妒火。他并未像白宇这种天生含金汤匙而自有贵族气质，他被陈腐的老头一手挥下，被年轻公子哥一笑戏谑。

暴虐的怒火让他隐忍艰难，所以在白宇安置好女友自己准备挤过人群去买票时，朱一龙鬼使神差跟了过去。

03.

活脱脱像被一位被无知的HR调侃一样，朱一龙卷起了报纸，白宇却逐渐远离人群，拐到了两栋楼间的缝隙里，这里藏掖垃圾桶和尸体袋。朱一龙一眼便知白宇发现有人跟了他。

于是他看似沉稳地、平缓地走到缝隙门口，以他高大、残缺的身躯挡住了夜晚崩塌唯一的光线，白宇的精致瘦削的脸庞宛如被一刀漆黑夜色划过，他在喉咙里挤出嘶哑的笑。

“我还在想，你会在那里看我到什么时候。”

话音刚落，朱一龙就欺身而上，他仗着这个角落没监控，就一把把白宇推到垃圾箱盖上，而后伸出拳头揍了他的腹部。

污秽的积水喷溅到白宇昂贵的鞋子上，因为下意识的躬身让他撞到遍地垃圾的山堆上。野猫发出暴起而肆虐的尖叫，腥臭恶劣的味道因为白宇的动作喷薄而起，招惹蚊蝇骚动。白宇堪堪站住干呕了一会，以满怀颓意的眼神望着朱一龙。

啊，朱一龙为此哀叹。他在这个人眼里看到了整个世界是精致锡箔纸包裹的垃圾堆，他在白宇身上看透了一种恶劣人对世界爱意的消磨殆尽和性意识的放纵与肆无忌惮。传统的男人不懂年轻人如何自生自灭，只知道白宇对烧焦的爱情充满了无力感。

“给、给我点时间……”白宇身子单薄，没有受过他人仗凌。受了委屈的年轻人咳嗽了几声脖子就变得粗红，他转而露出讨好的笑容靠近朱一龙：“等我把她送回家。”

他该为这句话难受，愤怒，拒绝！但是朱一龙出奇地犹豫与渴望，他渴望白宇的触碰与爱抚，渴望他像那晚一样接他并不指名道姓的情话。

他们都有，或者有过深爱之人。

所以等到那位看起来被哄骗的懵懂无知的年轻女孩子凑过来，想要临别一吻却被白宇躲过。他感受到了谴责与背德。但是白宇却像个搂好哥们一样揽着朱一龙上了副驾，一路上喋喋不休，像个刚认识的熟络的新朋友一样。说他爹狠心把他抛在这种村落，让他一人赚钱去跳蚤市场淘来这辆二手车，说他买过三十岁男人被枪口磕掉的牙齿，还尝过女友的洗澡水。他把自己拉的与朱一龙更为靠近，这样让朱一龙如坐针毡。

不，不应该让他们一夜情的关系变得如此平淡而无迹可寻，朱一龙为此哀叹。

“你找过多少人？”

“这对你来说没关系。”

“你有女朋友，可你连亲吻她都不愿意，”朱一龙瞥了他一眼，继续说：“你为什么这样对她，你为什么这样对我。”

谁知白宇刚停下车，看着这位曾如日中天的落寞炮友。仔细打量了会，靠过来亲了朱一龙一口，只一瞬间他就笑了：“我很爱她，所以我不能对她做这些于她来说看起来病态的事，我就是这样一个发泄不完的劣人，我不能伤害她。”

“和爱的人做爱有他妈什么可羞耻的，到底是我年纪大还是你迂腐？”朱一龙不满。

白宇没有立即回答，只是用了点脾气关了车门。俩人隔着一道黑漆漆的车身，白宇的眼睛有了阴翳，没有正面回答问题。朱一龙敲了敲车顶盖，白宇语气不爽：

“你这不是犯贱？”

“什么？”朱一龙以为听错了话。

“我说，你他妈这不是犯贱。你我既然不过打了一炮，你就要当道德卫士从头到尾斥责我，我何必对你忠诚坦诚相对呢。你真要对我魂牵梦绕了，也不一定是我白宇这个人吧。黑灯瞎火办事，谁能看得清谁呢。”

04.

朱一龙躺在白宇床上翻着情色杂志，他在整个冰冷肃白的房间里看到的只有杂乱、狼藉和无处躲藏。高层楼的黑夜提早降临，所有房间刺眼的白光被白宇奢侈的全面大开。白宇正踩着瓷砖墙壁抖腿抽烟，掐着烟灰往盆栽里抖。老咖啡壶抽着雾气，朱一龙想起白宇炫耀他在电脑里存的黄片资源。他们像所有陌路城市的同居者，前场开端竟然产生一点诡异的平静相处。

他身前的白宇好瘦，白色肥大的T恤逃不过开窗闯进来的冷风。他踩着地毯上被碾碎的猫粮和薯片的碎粒，调味剂的颗粒藏在光裸的脚趾间黏住缠绕，朱一龙端详着毛毯上凝结的斑块和猩红的干涸血迹，投到透明茶几上的《魂断蓝桥》到了男女主相拥而吻的画面。

朱一龙在这时候伸到了白宇的裤子里，将他整个人禁锢在沙发上亲吻。在这好一会儿前，朱一龙喝着咖啡看了会白宇盗版资源存下的录像，看不清朦胧晦涩的人脸。只看到在摄影师笨拙手法下喜欢把性交的地方放置多个机位、或放大拉远，让人眼睛盯着黝黑的地方流出白色的液体和凝结着肠液，用话筒收下雄壮胸毛裹挟下的喘息呻吟。朱一龙意要模仿这些画面，就把人摁在沙发里揉搓他的卵蛋，而后攀附而上他的阴茎给他手淫。

手淫的效果很好，朱一龙很懂得不轻不缓的揉搓套弄，像广场做人形泡泡一样拉起色情漫长的圈套，而后用他温热的口腔要讨好这个比他还要糟糕至极的年轻人。白宇不忌惮呻吟，只是失神地断断续续的仰头吞唾沫、喉咙里挤出喘息。白宇起先嘲弄刻板的、固执的大叔竟然此时变得懦弱温柔起来，白宇的眼神闪过一点波谲色彩。但这点儿清醒被随后刺激的旖旎神经彻底吞掉，以闷哼一声射了出来，朱一龙在那之前离开，还在白宇断断续续吐出精液的时候伸手继续撸动，另一只手扩张他的后穴。

他要，他想要白宇。他因此变得痛苦起来，只是草草扩张就把他的阴茎吞进了穴肉。直到这时候他才安慰自己，白宇的穴肉如此渴望自己、爱慕自己，依恋自己，这世上唯一和他相融的也只有他。

于是朱一龙整个身躯把白宇压在柔软而塌陷的沙发里，闻着彼此并不好闻的汗臭和薯片残渣吮吸过的青椒味道。他将阴茎精准地捣入前列腺的方向，任由这些自发流出淫靡液体的软肉吸附他。他从来不喜缠绵揣摩，到了白宇这里只想做侵占领地的野狗，急促而拱起腰背的连续抽插让白宇开始搂紧朱一龙开始求饶。

他感受到滚烫的、热烈的肉体就缠着他，却也被他刺痛而撕裂着，白宇被他啃上胸前红粒，像捕获女人敏感脆弱的地方一样亲吻他的胸脯。像上次一样，像他面对的无数个人一样。

嫉妒让他做得更狠，朱一龙在他唇吻里错觉品尝到了湿热。不，不是唾液也不是精液，这种液体从他自始至终沉迷的双眼而来，这些泪液意味着妥协。

他最终毫不留情地射到白宇肚子里，抽出耷拉的阴茎，脱下碍事的内裤和裤子扔到一片狼藉的沙发上，缓缓盯着白宇从情欲高峰上下来。

白宇挣扎着爬起来，进浴室前闻到厕所里猫尿的猫骚味，这只猫因为领地的入侵而发出了对朱一龙最大的威胁。于是他只好揉揉酸痛的屁股，喊朱一龙帮忙打扫，他则闪身关了门开始洗澡。

05.

电视上开始播放汉密尔顿音乐剧的高潮，朱一龙在蒙布玻璃外听着白宇在里面自慰。他叫声忽高忽低，随女主角安吉莉卡•斯凯勒控诉唯爱不得的声腔相融，与淅沥得的花洒声交汇，像是共赴色情派对上一场淫声高唱。朱一龙作为色情艺术的闯入者，显得格外突兀而张狂，他打破惯有的台词和唱付，要用他湿热的身躯紧贴白宇的脊背，要完成他对艺术品粗鲁的亵渎。

傍晚那场阴云原来终是扑面而来，音乐喷泉后的朱一龙变幻的神情原来早被白宇一一捕获。他们听着歌，终于在滚烫的热水刺痛，要以肉体的交缠换来一场嘶吼和彻底隔绝爱与性的双生。但朱一龙却只是紧紧拥抱着他，他的生殖器，不以窥伺动机问候白宇的下身，只是做到相拥者缱绻时的唯一阻碍。

白宇终于被无形的“爱人”从后揽住，他的眼泪意味不明，也好在这些花洒水能够掩盖他的胆怯和袒露皮肉后的丑陋。白宇这次没有阻拦，裸露的躯体变得温热，这些原本沾有精液的水珠竟也变得无影无踪，朱一龙垂下眼睛亲吻他的肩头。

他是个傻子，竟然想求他爱一个人，朱一龙在内心孤独地哀求。

TBC


	5. 3

06.

白宇一直没有想要赶朱一龙走的意思，甚至出门时没有带钥匙，看样子是认为朱一龙现下不会走。白宇，他看起来比任何做娼妓的都要洒脱、自由，任何着身于他身上明码标价的西装或衬衫都在横扫任何一家奢侈店的标签。

有钱人做起了这样的生意，朱一龙内心有些想笑。仿佛是打破既定小人物底层挣扎的轨道，撕裂所谓救赎灵魂的身份束缚。白宇将这种随意倾泻到各地，将消遣定义为自己并不苦悲人声的生活手段。正如那天白宇都没像任何妓女讨饶那样挖空朱一龙的口袋，在他精英的头脑里只会攫取朱一龙漂浮在表面的讯息：大厦倾垮下的流浪人，投资坟墓里的失败者。

这样的年轻人注定不会将感情的萌发看的太天真太灿烂。他的小脑袋里只会想着该花多少钱买一个性爱玩具或者香烟，该花多少时间决定今晚是留住自己的屁股打游戏还是走到冷风萧瑟的街上寻求一个下体的亲吻。于是反差下来，朱一龙倒像是被这种自命注定高贵的人群嫖了个彻底，只会任由白宇俯下身趴在他腿间，拨弄耻毛之间的阴茎，说些调笑，说些戏谑。

今天朱一龙特意点开了一个语音留言，在洗漱的期间便听着招聘主管诚挚邀请面试的消息。等他拿起早就凉透的、被白宇贴上提醒自热便条的速食包装盒，好不容易安顿下来蹲到电脑前开始处理这些消息。也要怪他，昨晚他和白宇胡搞了一晚，实在算不上什么好教训，顶多因为睡眠不足和落枕复杂起来让他烦躁而已。

电脑没有关闭，电池生命告急。朱一龙刚端下没多久，就看到一个他从未见过的网络直播性爱网站的标头，以及一个赤裸的女人正剥开自己下体插进洞穴。朱一龙一愣，因为这个赤裸的女人将屁股移开了镜头，露出了那本就妆容过度、疲态尽显的丽人姿态。她湿漉漉的长发瘫倒在那张褶皱的床上，揉捏着袒露着硕大的胸部和圆滚滚的屁股，带着模糊的刺青，在迷蒙的尘埃里吐出冰冷的语气：“怎么了，你是白宇的男朋友吧。”

他顿时吓得关掉电脑，又在一阵震惊之中来回踱步失语。他这才意识到，白宇家中所有布局散漫、混乱。随意可翻的情色杂志他总能一脚踩到，随意翻开的电脑储备都有黄片和直播。他似乎将这种自身的标价跌落到极致，敞开到极致。正如她所说，买一个打碎男人的牙齿或者喝女友的洗澡水，向来让朱一龙这种固守姿态的人嗤之以鼻，但白宇从不觉得他该与朱一龙争辩这是否合理。

07.

直到晚上，白宇仍然没有回来。他原本要说，他懒得管白宇的性生活。但他内心却在步步收得狭窄。一个沉浸感情的苦恼让他并不做的那么大度，反而充满对于不知情人无声的单方面控诉。正如那个初遇的夜晚，当白宇坐在刺眼红色的塑料板凳上，等着来往的男人或女人采摘这枚娇艳的玫瑰，他该怎样吐出舒服的烟圈，消磨着去套住这个随时喜欢游走在自我沉沦的男人。

他甚至没有白宇的电话，没有白宇的社交软件。只是在揣着家门钥匙匆匆裹着冷风出去。这样的不安驱使他一路让他在反思自己是否愚拙或多管闲事。他甚至连做到一句劝言的男朋友身份都算不上。男朋友，朱一龙是否真的愿意让自己处于白宇男朋友身份上去容纳他和另一个女人，仅仅隔着网络平台直播性爱。白宇这样赤身裸体献过太多人，也任人抚摸过他的一切。

他或许愿意遭受性虐、遭受情趣、遭受称之为身体接触的烟圈滚烫，在这一道瘦削的山羊古迹流连脊骨、肩膀和锁骨。朱一龙在昨晚将这种上过他的人情绪一一看清，他们将其发泄，将其骂街，以白宇为敞开撕裂的洞口，流淌的精液是他们唯一肯软弱的证明。

于是他走到了两个人第一次相遇的地方——至少站街女是不愿意再为了另一个地盘扯头花的。已经将近十点，气温又是零下。唯一的光源是公园前最后的路灯，它像盏深夜森林里微不足道的萤火虫，太平洋沉沦的孤独前照灯，矿洞废墟里唯一反射的镜片微光。冰冷的山羊站于高耸的光照之下，笼罩出怪异的文艺复兴光辉画像。他捻起烟，张开嘴，吐掉口香糖，不过一会儿，男孩子的固执就飘出来：他们喜欢做圆圆的、轻轻的烟圈哄人开心。

这座废墟之下仍有人为此开张。白宇，他仅仅是走在为深夜买醉的男人身边，搓出热气，轻飘飘地道出一声价格的起伏。任何人都会为他的低廉、为他的外貌和性癖的宽容而喜爱。朱一龙遥遥站在远处，看着被陌生男人亲吻的白宇并不讨厌，表情沉湎，但却缺少昨晚的挣扎和挑剔。他首先把性的感受放在前提，原来这样与陌生男人做爱就不会牵扯恶心与作呕。而爱飘在脑海，也许是之前见过的女友，也许是今天见过的色情女主播，但他更希望是自己。

所以当陌生男人揽着他的腰准备上车时，朱一龙突然追了上来。他上前拉住白宇。白宇并没喝醉，意识看起来非常清醒，因为他为朱一龙的再次出现而惊讶了那么一会儿。这时候陌生男人摆出一副怎么你俩认识的表情，而白宇连忙打趣：“叫你白嫖那么多次，今天我忙着，你快回去吧。”

“把钱给他。”朱一龙掐了白宇的烟，他内心却也愤怒地想也吸一口。

“什么？”白宇没听清。

“我让你把钱给他。”朱一龙死死盯着白宇，盯得时间久了就让白宇笑出声。陌生男人不想掺和两人矛盾，要拉白宇另一边要走。

朱一龙这时慌了，好像真正目睹白宇接客的场面他才变得怯懦和恐惧。只见他上翻下翻，从口袋里抓些仅剩的纸钞，扔在了陌生男人面前，就把白宇拽走了。

那胳膊拽的紧，肯定也让娇生惯养的有钱人白宇疼了。但现在他根本顾不上白宇怎样讽刺嘲笑他，他只是觉得，要再走一步，别让那个陌生男人追上来。

等到两个人走了很久，白宇甩开了他的桎梏，朱一龙也任由他离开。他知道，白宇脸上满是愤怒、不满和不解，一个坏人生意的正义感没必要在他这儿发泄，虽说白宇只当消遣，不当生活苟且，可他照样为这种插足而气愤。

此时他盯着朱一龙那张纯良又可怜的脸，嘴巴上却吐不出什么话。只是在白宇临走几步就紧紧跟着，俨然不想惹他爆发的样子。一个又穷又要爱的嫖客追随一个性瘾缠身的娼妓，这种画面再为之调笑不过。

于是白宇沉默下来，不再脸上表露情绪，只是顺着道路慢吞吞地走回家。深夜降临的时候，满地飘洒的落叶和石子扫过了他们影子，他在一处又一处昏黄的路灯里暂且隐藏自己肮脏的的内心与影子，只是在沿街飞驰而过的黑面玻璃上，确认跟在自己身上的男人到底有没有放缓脚步。

直到这漫长的旅程插入了为饥饿狂吠的狗，为财产抛出楼道哭泣的妻子，为停电不听叱骂砸东西泄愤的邻居。白宇这时站在了原地，回头看向黑夜里难得被声控灯短暂照亮的高大身影。那人的眼睛在这处闪烁的灯光中，留存他原本倾垮的温柔、死去的生活和流动的血热。那样凌厉的面孔和沉溺的眉眼相冲突，在白宇这里赚足了好感，也懒得去理他无限期的白嫖。

风声乍起，枫叶堆挤出小小旋涡，短暂的明亮在沉默对视中突然落下。他的心境一如他一夜垮掉的公司裁决和精英跌落，在万众人处萧条的夜晚坚守那一点对于追随的固执和蠢笨，白宇突然笑出了声。

朱一龙为此不解，他有些单纯地走上前掏出钥匙。还没开口，白宇就揽过他来亲吻。这次的吻让笨拙的老男人不知道该如何应对，只是挤在两人之间的钥匙只好随着白宇的沉迷小心地伸到他后背抱住，加深这个吻。他不知道白宇这个吻是出自妓女的问候，还是动情夜晚荷尔蒙的攀升，亦或是出自对自己的一点点放纵。他静带着白宇的嘴巴做出反应，等着白宇咬了一会儿他的嘴唇像幼时贪嘴的孩子一样伸进他温热的口腔里。等到张开唇齿间泄露白宇的喘息和嗯鸣，朱一龙才发觉信号把白宇一把抱起，缓缓踏上楼梯。

08.

这次白宇让朱一龙躺在地板上，像任何一版时代周刊版面设计的人躺在满地堆积杂志的金融家。只不过这些杂志充斥劲爆裸露肉体，所以连朱一龙躺在那里都并觉得受用。这时白宇脱掉鞋子爬到朱一龙身上，像是今早朱一龙见到的那个女主播一样，将屁股坐在自己脸前。

他才不顾朱一龙是否接受这样进展迅速的举动，就自顾自拉开朱一龙的裤链掏出阴茎开始搓到自己手里。那时候朱一龙倒是萌生了一种在自己几把上放一个摄像头看白宇表情的想法。白宇的带动氛围总是那样轻巧，在他极富技巧性的吞下龟头和茎身，并侧下脸颊轻轻舔弄的时候，就让朱一龙沉醉着抚摸着仅仅剥下一半的裤子开始揉搓他向来性感十足的屁股和穴眼。

他伸进舌头，一如白宇每次站街都提前做好清洁那样柔软。他伸到那处紧缩的褶皱里加上手指，就会引起身上的人吞进阴茎的呻吟，甚至故意抬起臀部颤抖着请求更多。他向来收放自如，容纳一切。在朱一龙因为白宇的口交逐渐勃起并硬挺的时候，他也更多地因为毫不留情地插入手指扩张，和时不时的舌头舔弄让白宇自动让其穴口更加扩展。

等到白宇的肆意淫叫，甚至因为舔穴射精后。他在吐出阴茎后瘫软的吐着粘稠的前列腺液和口水忘情仰头喘息时，朱一龙抓住了这个机会，将他翻身压在了自己之下，仅仅是解开了裤子就迫不及待捅进了那个发骚求操的穴口。这次进展不再缓慢色情，在朱一龙捅入的时刻白宇忍不住扬起脖颈发出了快乐的嬉笑声。

他搭起白宇两条伸展的双腿，看着自己的阴茎随着莽撞的抽插进出于那个可怜又色情的穴口，情不自禁速度又加快了些。甚至要带着白宇双手抓不住着地板摇着头抖动身躯露出痛苦又爽快的表情。

他是个向来被人欺凌的身份，却自认高贵，自认不满。所有的嫖客无一不展现出对白宇这种痛哭表情的性爱愤怒。在下体支撑自己操入这个洞穴时，白宇表露出的任何求求你、慢一点儿都成为无情抽插的导火索。而这也是白宇的目的，在更快的抽插节奏下，在更精确的前列腺戳弄下，一次又一次带入到他神经颤抖和肉体震撼的地方，直到彻底失神，任由居高临下操他的朱一龙随生理泪水模糊，沦为每一个嫖客。

突然，朱一龙吻了过来。其实有些嫖客都会邀请亲吻，白宇向来会当做情趣感染，并不拒绝。但这次朱一龙的亲吻里十分霸道，不会说些冠冕堂皇的绅士邀请和问候，像是在委屈叫喊一个所属物的离开和抛弃。他饱含深情、饱含愤慨，可怜兮兮却又愤怒无比的咬紧他的唇舌，连同他下身抽插的节奏，在过快的高潮来临之时轻声呼喊白宇，白宇。

这次朱一龙仍然射到他的肚子里，在高潮之际甚至喘息着搂紧了白宇，将事后的温存遍布了白宇全身。白宇这次从他迷离的眼神之中拔出脑袋，恍惚这个男人鲁莽之后对于爱情的渴望。一个与他早就相隔甚远的名词。

这次朱一龙再次吻下去，白宇离奇并没有拒绝。

他似乎再也不能对陌生男人说出相同讽刺的话，因为他在自己心腹演练一遍。竟然发觉心脏提前抽痛，眼泪为此流淌。

而这个吻也将他的眼泪一同拭去。

TBC


	6. 4

这篇完结了，感谢。其余的旧坑不会再填了，大家忘记吧（？

09.

朱一龙睡过了头，一抬眼就听见客厅里书本撞击地面的剧烈声响。好像是刻意要让朱一龙从阵痛的沉睡里抓起来，他低下头去就看见自个儿衣衫揉乱的躺在床上。那时候昨晚的一点儿回忆才肯揪起，昨晚他们像纠缠厮打一样躺在木地板上做爱。吞下精液或者彼此干涸的眼泪，像过食兴奋剂的罪犯，在获得假释后蠢蠢欲动的双手仍然紧抓下体蠕动的性爱动物。

在和白宇这种人混在一起后，他倒表现出过分的从容的冷静。只是脱掉昨晚浸湿体液的衣服扔到脏衣篓里，索性赤裸着准备趟过杂乱的客厅去洗澡。

然而等到他走到门前，他彻底愣住了。确切地说，是其中两个人愣住了。那站在中央的女孩——在音乐喷泉见过的白宇的“女友”仔细看着朱一龙的裸体。从震惊到愤怒，那一份表情上的变化惊起早就愿意沉湎痛苦的波澜，伴随这次落入池水的重击，让朱一龙彻底破巢而出的冷静和人性从这刺眼的、狠戾的目光中撕裂出来。

朱一龙有些尴尬地走到沙发旁拽起一件长大衣慢条斯理穿上，但这根本就挡不住任何人眼中的羞耻。那女孩便是跨越了重重阻碍，朝着白宇扇去一巴掌，唾骂道：“白大少爷，你自己出来卖犯贱就算了，把生意都坐到自个儿家里了，自己跟我这里装什么清高呀。告诉你，要不是我亲眼所见你坐上老常的车，我估计还要在睡过你的一圈同学中遭人嗤笑。做生意要跟同学们的爸爸做，白宇，你不缺那些钱，何必呢？和做娼妓的人谈恋爱，我他妈是脑子坏了！”

又见她气急败坏的脚踩着情色杂志，轻轻碾了碾：“我真把你看的太高贵，又把我看的自己太轻贱。前几天还在想白大少爷又帅人又温柔，处对象会来事儿，原来是跟一些爸爸学的撅屁股活儿来我这实践了。”她躬下身，朝着仍在承受左颊火辣辣疼痛的白宇揪起领子，眼中泛起热泪：“你怎么不和我上床，你有一次碰过我吗？你为什么这样一次又一次的羞辱我，白宇，你不爱我，为什么要纠缠我……”

这句式到让朱一龙倍感耳熟，像是他在车上第一次质问白宇那样。如果换到朱一龙身上，他或许说：为什么要这样一次又一次的放逐自己，白宇，如果不爱他，为什么他们到最后只会滚到床上。

谁知白宇扯出一点儿苦涩的笑：“我当然爱你。”

那女孩脸上滑下一滴泪，在急促地喘息里为他可耻的辩驳而冷笑着恼羞成怒。这句话让朱一龙耳边宛如钟声震鸣，让他血液凝固和头顶刺痛。直到她又要挥起手，却被另一股沉重的力道狠狠抓紧。这次朱一龙一点儿也不顾绅士情面，紧紧箍住女孩为此疼痛的胳膊。这时白宇没有抬头，鼻头红肿，这是朱一龙第一次发掘白宇肯接触人间情绪的表情。旁观人来看，白宇的解说苍白无力，幼稚可笑，颇像被抓破伪装脸皮后匆忙寻找的借口。但是在朱一龙的角度来看，从白宇几乎漂泊而畸形的人生态度来讲，也许这是他唯一真实的一面。

随着对方摔门离去，白宇才从沙发上挤出来撬开啤酒拉环。伴随“啪”的一声作响，白宇忍着左颊的疼痛咬合，灌了下去。这时候朱一龙缓缓陷在另个角落，看着他在酒劲过后一阵咳嗽，吸吸鼻子，佯装无事发生。

“白宇。”他这时候开口，确实是不合适，但是他又恶意希望得到对方回应。毕竟趁人之危向来让自私的人抱有庆幸，少了一道阻隔和障碍，让朱一龙的口气听起来游刃有余。之前忍下女孩那一道巴掌，是因为白宇沉默的道歉，和允许一点儿道德范围的补偿。谁都知道，挨一巴掌不足以要让人绝望致死。他唯一能收敛的道德和理智不会在白宇这里铺天盖地，自私和爱欲早就占据了欲望顶峰。

白宇没有回应，但确实在听。这时候朱一龙靠拢过来，将冰冷的大衣包裹白宇温热的躯体。这时候白宇扯起笑容，朱一龙倒也无法看清其中何种意味。只是顺从他垂下的目光里将他拥在自己小心翼翼地躯体里。他能感受到，他能感受到自己赤裸的身体里钻进了白宇的手指，而后顺着脊背滑到了自己的后脑。

什么？朱一龙没听清，想要靠近，在白宇转瞬即下滑下的一道温热酸涩后渐渐知悉。他说，救救我，求求你，怜悯我。

在他还在为这句话徘徊的时候，白宇已经将手指蔓延到了他光滑的下腹，从那处黑暗的隐藏里彻底揭露他的伪善。朱一龙总会为白宇的情动和接触而摆出他的良好态度全数接纳，就像他现在自以为用熟练的手指滑动过自己的性器，就像他现在猛然扑上来的亲吻。

这时候朱一龙才绝望想起，白宇始终把朱一龙看作嫖客一员。不管他是否多么别具一格，不管他是否多么情真意切。性瘾症作祟的人群将堕落当做羞耻的遮羞布，装作以为自己热爱这一项事业，可深陷白宇肠肉内部多次的朱一龙知道，这是白宇无声的泄愤。他能从他们做爱多次的试探来品尝出，白宇只会为了每一次上涨的情欲和神经负责，只会把流连和单纯的爱意倾泻给自己深爱的女孩。

这也是朱一龙才初次领悟到的，在他重新选择坐上白宇的车时，他那句“我很爱她，所以我不能对她做这些于她来说看起来病态的事。”到底什么意思。白宇无法控制自己的情绪到底泛滥到什么尽头，于是每一个骑在他身上的男人都成了他的就义者。

他这才痛苦地推拒起来，在他看来明明缠绵十足诱惑十足的亲吻中想要脱离出来。但是他的心里又无声哀鸣，你看，白宇的嘴唇尝起来又甜又软，他总是给人这样的错觉。你踩在他身上又有什么关系，这是他的自贱，是他的自愿。你珍惜你那零星丁点儿的爱又有什么意义，他会舍得给你吗，他只会扯出点暧昧的笑容，叫你多操他。

于是朱一龙几乎被刺痛地倒吸一口冷气，对方被他压制在身下停滞了亲吻的动作，但却仍然没有停下探索那根早就硬挺部分的步伐。意外的，朱一龙从他身上缓缓退了下来，连白宇敷衍的拽手都很快逃离。在对方涣散的、疑惑的眼神中，朱一龙转身抓起衣服匆匆离去。他当然要恨自己这样矫情，也要恨自己无知，何必要将一腔热血浪费在根本不愿搭理自己的人身上。

10.

奇怪的告别消散了半个月，原先与他意见相驳而分道扬镳的前公司同事打来电话。说董事会被审查，其深藏的博彩非法业务被恶人举报。除他早早被开除之外，大多数没有背景的涉事高管锒铛入狱。连同他原本深爱的前女友，也因深陷包养绯闻而卷进了纷争，早早逃出国外躲风头。他还在电话里说，所有人都迫切痛骂朱一龙的叛逃，但前同事却希望助他东山再起，问他什么时候回来。

归于理性的朱一龙难得犹豫一会儿，而跳槽的同事显然早知道他的本性，却像是早就看清其软弱的把柄。这时在电话里挖苦他：“你知道你前女友因为什么和你分手吗？”

听着朱一龙没有动静，那前同事吐出尼古丁烧灼起来的讽刺：“她得了五十万一个月，而你没有北京的房产。”

他也不是没有再回到那片公园前游荡，只是这次白宇似乎不会再出来。离回国还有三天，朱一龙像是抓紧了时机一样在那片小区和公园等待，无一例外没有再等到白宇的身影。

他想着，也许在那场痛彻分离后白宇选择换了片地区做生意。但这样的想法窜到脑子里又让他心抓起来。因为这就注定了朱一龙在这段感情了向来卑微，他甚至无法轻易说出口。说出什么，在他起初发觉白宇早就腐烂到底的病症时，在他见证白宇的疯狂时，他就应该敞开温柔的唇舌说：“让我来帮你。”不是手淫，也不是做爱，这时候一个爱意的亲吻比起肢体的交合要温柔许多，要敞亮许多。

深夜的宿醉让他挤进了狭窄的红灯区街巷，从夜晚才肯攀爬出来的色情广告牌向来不会对成年人的眼球留情，他只会漫天遍地、毫不留情地用霓虹光、劣质香水视奸路人的躯体。红灯区并非合法街巷光辉靓丽，它像是深嵌在《悲惨世界》的地下长廊，地窖缩影的畸形苟且人生。朱一龙愿意与他们沦为一类，甚至愿意在今晚托起妓女的屁股顶在墙壁上将她的穴肉穿透。任谁都要艳羡仅仅拉下裤链涨动鲜明的阴茎顶在自己早就松弛、麻木的穴口里，激起难得波澜的热情。妓女吻上去，嗅息着落难者朱一龙死而复生的激情，听闻他濒临高潮沉闷的低吼。精液喷薄下去，妓女高声呻吟，朱一龙睁开眼睛，厌恶地却落下眼泪。

这时候他也会回到流浪汉的身份，守着前同事打来的三天救济款丝毫不动，故意拖延着救助站的关门时间，抱着自己的躯体坐在公园长椅上。他在冷风中摸去因为眼泪干痕留下而剐蹭疼痛的脸，却再也盼不到任何一个献上来的亲吻。

11.

直到最后一天，朱一龙才动用了那笔钱款置办一身适合登记的行装。他仍然是那副高高在上的姿态，也应该本属于这样的群体，短暂的流浪客身份向来污蔑他。焕然一新的面孔让此前蔑视或者调戏的人群对他漠然，呈现对于高傲者的屈躬和酸嫉。所以就算是深夜降临，他一人漫步在公园喷泉旁，也会有年轻靓丽的女孩上前搭讪。是的，是友好而热情的搭讪，而非妓女的搔首弄姿。不一样的境界足够让底层的人屏息。这些善意的搭讪大多会期望一种好的结果，她们希望和朱一龙坠入爱河；只有娼妓，他们的爱死在了阴茎捅破自己血肉的时刻。

在萤火闪烁的橡树中，朱一龙婉拒了女孩的好意，提醒他明天即将离开这个国度。女孩兴趣怏怏，低头遗憾。朱一龙却在那时刻重新看到了路灯下的熟悉身影，还没等面前女孩羞涩吐出告别，就被他甩掉径直走去。

他向来炙手可热，在仅仅让朱一龙看到的几分钟就有陌生的男士上前问候。朱一龙遥遥看去他们的身影，背对的男人无法看透表情，只好捕捉白宇那稍纵即逝的微笑。他的表情和朱一龙初见他一模一样，不会留情，也不会恶意。生意往来的交情不会让他挖空心思对任何一位嫖客热情到底或者厌恶到底，向来都是朱一龙自作多情。

所以他这次默许了陌生男人的存在，将他抱进停靠在橡树林静谧的隐藏区域里。这期间两人视线间隔太多事物，白宇自始至终都没有看到他。

朱一龙内心痛骂自己，该离开了，该放手了，但他眼下的脚步却像是早就被钉子凿了个彻底。他就这样忍痛看着白宇那道身影隐去踪迹，低下头，在唾骂中，将近长达二十分钟的无声中等待白宇的惩罚降临。无知的报复向来只会作用于用情的一方，或许这道狠戾的鞭子抽向的始终是朱一龙。

这二十分钟无异于对朱一龙二道加刑，连那辆车扔下白宇疾驰飞走的轰鸣都彻底屏蔽。直到，直到自己这股坚毅的眼神终于被泪眼婆娑的对方捕捉到，直到他们隔着黑夜的树丛抓到了唯一的亮光，刺穿了彼此。白宇从那湿润的草地中央站了起来，他的双腿或者期间一定充满了糟糕的痕迹。

可是意外的，白宇像是突然见到了陌生人一样，像是从未看透过的。因为这双眼神没有浸透对于朱一龙旁观的厌恶或者怨恨。他就像是发掘另一位不认识的偷窥的客人一样从容，平淡，并将此作为性爱的情趣。而当朱一龙僵硬的站那里，任由两片唇瓣上等待对方走过来，落下了轻轻的一个亲吻，并战栗着任由对方从他西装外套内衬里抽出纸钞时。他才感觉到自己嘴角咸腥的温热不是某种让他厌恶的液体，竟然是泪水。

这种重回陌生的对视让朱一龙想要预料的结果落败，因为白宇自此永远消失在了他的视线里。

END


End file.
